


Летнее марево

by Polisha (nuups)



Series: Прекрасная летняя пора [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuups/pseuds/Polisha
Summary: — То есть у меня эксклюзивный турпоход?— Вот вы москвичи, все вам эксклюзивное подавай!— Ну правда же, тут ты да я, раз ты будешь экскурсоводом отрабатывать, то у меня эксклюзив, — Федя улыбается солнечно и руками разводит, мол, давай, поспорь со мной.— Ой, да эксклюзив, эксклюзив, — вынужден признать Костя.
Series: Прекрасная летняя пора [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119092





	Летнее марево

**Author's Note:**

> Сначала мне кинули один коллажик и песню из стиляг. Потом мне кинули летний коллажик и стихотворение про нерастраченную нежность. А я слишком люблю лето и, кажется, этих ребят. А еще у нас волшебная способность работать в параллель с KYRWA, хотя это чистый кайф (особенно, когда не ты пишешь нц х). 
> 
> "Все имена и названия изменены, чтобы укрыть виновных" (с).  
> "Все персонажи являются вымышленными, и любое совпадение с реально живущими или жившими людьми случайно" (с).  
> Коммерческой выгоды (и вообще выгоды) не извлекаю
> 
> Работа также опубликована на [Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7772507)
> 
> [Коллаж](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239521)

_иногда, ты не поверишь, во мне столько нежности,_

_что я не успеваю её тратить,_

_тогда_

_я складываю её в банку и ставлю на полку._

_она бродит там, как элитное вино,_

_и со временем превращается в то,_

_что люди называют_

_любовью._

_мало кто знает, что любовь - это перебродившая нежность._

_(с) etc._

Косте странно и как-то немного неудобно, хотя всё как всегда. Ну, или почти. Вокруг привычная толчея и шум — Казанский вообще, кажется, никогда не пустует. Всё время людно: расставания, расстояния, кафе вокзальные. Постоянные объявления и бесконечные очереди за билетами. Пятница: дачники ломанулись в область, а кто-то просто домой. Костя сейчас попадает во вторую категорию и всё бы ничего, но сейчас с ним Федя. И от этого странно, а ещё волнительно как-то, хотя вроде и сам пригласил. Но тогда это было сказано в шутку, а Федя возьми да и припомни в один из длительных летних перерывов между матчами. «Не, ну ты чё? Сам же говорил часа три ехать, не больше. Давай сгоняем, развеемся!» — улыбается, подбородок трёт и ямочкой своей на щеке светит. Костя в этот момент не верит своим глазам и ушам. Федя — фанат тренировок — предлагает пропустить целый день. Где-то наверняка пошёл снег в августе.

Федя всю дорогу радостно вертит головой. Костя улыбается уголками губ и иногда одёргивает его. И так мальчишки на соседних сиденьях завороженно поглядывают на них и украдкой что-то друг другу в телефонах показывают. «Проверяют», — мысленно хмыкает Костя, глядя, как один начинает рыться в рюкзаке. Узнали-таки. Федя смеётся, когда ему протягивают для росписи список литературы на лето. Добавляет, что сам читать летом не очень любил, но Чехов ничего так писал.

Ехать долго, хоть и не настолько, как на некоторые выезды, и Федя через некоторое время начинает беспокойно ёрзать — хочется чем-то себя занять.

— Слушай, Ко-ость, а ведь люди же и каждый день так катаются? А чем они всё это время в дороге занимаются?

— Как чем? Кто-то читает, кто-то музыку слушает, кто-то работу делает. Спят в конце концов, — для Кости эти вещи сами собой разумеющиеся. Ведь сам проходил через это. — Если не один едешь, потрепаться милое дело.

— Блин, но это же столько времени! Туда-сюда-обратно… — тянет Федя, замирая и оглядывая вагон. — И дорого, наверное.

— Дороговато, а что делать? — пожимает плечами Кучаев, рассматривая пейзаж за окнами.

— Может займемся чем-то? — Федя мог бы позалипать в телефоне, конечно, но связь ловит через пень-колоду, да и Костя, по правде говоря, всяко интересней.

— Чем-то это чем? — Костя обычно, когда один ездил, погружался в анабиоз своеобразный, отключался от всего и вся и позволял мыслям плыть, куда им заблагорассудится. А теперь Федя рядом, и он внимание к себе приковывает упорно, а Костя-то и рад этому только.

— Ну… можно сыграть во что-то? Или расскажи про Рязань, раз уж мы туда? — Федя всё ещё понятия не имеет, чем можно заниматься в электричке, он максимум к метро привычен, где вай-фай и вообще не больше часа ехать.

Костя смотрит на друга-товарища, а сам думает, что бы рассказать такого. В голове после классического вопроса «а расскажи-ка что-нибудь про Рязань» сразу становится пустовато. Он молчит долгие несколько минут, и когда Федя почти достает свой телефон, чтобы в него уткнуться, начинает вещать первое, что всплыло в памяти.

— Помнишь фильм выходил в этом году «Коловрат»? — Федя с энтузиазмом кивает и тут же прячет телефон в недра рюкзака. — Так вот, земляк он мой. Вырос в Рязани, боярином был, если не врут. Памятник ему есть. — Федя присвистывает уважительно. — Ты фильм-то смотрел?

— Не-а, только трейлер. Видел, что там Лобанов из Интернов играет, — информирует Федя, а Костя только глаза закатывает. — О! Слушай, а правда, что у вас в Рязани грибы с глазами?

— Федь, ты дурак или как?

— Или как, — Чалов улыбается довольно, и Костя себя уже дураком чувствует, потому что рефлекторно самого улыбаться тянет в ответ. По-другому с Федей не выходит совершенно.

— Обычные у нас грибы, как везде. Если хочешь, можем сходить, но вообще проще будет на рынке купить. — Костя хоть и ходил за грибами, и лес немного знает, но всё равно не слишком уверенно себя там чувствует.

— Не-е, за грибами без меня. Я только мухоморы знаю, — отмахивается Федя. — Кость, ну почему они с глазами, а?

— Потому что конь, стул, двадцать четыре, блин, с рифмой с детства дружат все, — Федя иногда потрясающий ребёнок. Хоть купить слона не просит и на том спасибо. — Потому что поговорка такая. Чего ты пристал?

— Подумаешь, спросить ничего нельзя. Мне же интересно! — противиться обаянию Чалова — бесполезный труд, и Костя как никто другой это знает. — А грибам у вас памятник тоже есть? — Федя явно хохмит, но Кучаев на него смотрит серьёзно и кивает. — Да ла-адно? Ты серьёзно?

— Совершенно, приедешь — покажу.

— Охренеть, — тянет Чалов и зависает на несколько минут, видимо, представляя себе памятник грибам да ещё и с глазами. Костя тем временем тоже подвисает и рассматривает Федю: волосы вьются, загар рабочий и вечная ямочка на подбородке. За окном мелькала зелень, домики и раздавался мерный стук колёс. Костя чувствовал себя умиротворённо, пока Федя вновь не ожил.

— А что у вас там ещё интересного есть?

— Памятник Есенину.

— О-о, — многозначительно выдаёт Федя, а потом начинает декламировать, украдкой оглядываясь. — Лежит безжизненное тело на нашем жизненном пути!..

— Тебе-то блять какое дело, — подхватывает его Костя и тут же слышит недовольное ворчание откуда-то из-за спины. — Ну, дальше ты и без меня знаешь.

— Знаю, знаю, — улыбается и смеётся. — У вас там блин одни памятники.

— Нет, ещё храмы.

— Храмы и памятники, ну прям музей под открытым небом, — Федя улыбается и закидывает руки за голову, откидываясь на жёстком сиденье, — значит можно считать, что у нас культурная программа?

— Ну мы же именно по Рязани не будем шляться, — пожимает плечами Костя, — но если хочешь, я тебе потом как-нибудь экскурсию проведу, нас в школе по краеведению гоняли, так что мне хоть сегодня в турпоходы людей водить, — Костя в принципе готов на поводу у любых Фединых желаний идти, к тому же Чалов парень скромный, воспитанный и приличный (и обратное пока никому доказать не удалось), так что за содержание желаний можно не переживать.

— То есть у меня эксклюзивный турпоход?

— Вот вы москвичи, всё вам эксклюзивное подавай!

— Ну правда же, тут ты да я, раз ты будешь экскурсоводом отрабатывать, то у меня эксклюзив, — Федя улыбается солнечно и руками разводит, мол, давай, поспорь со мной.

— Ой, да эксклюзив, эксклюзив, — вынужден признать Костя, — персональная программа лично на дачу к Константину Кучаеву.

— Не, ну, а что? Звучит даже неплохо, — хохмит и пихает в здоровое колено. — Мне нравится больше, чем Фазенда.

— Ещё бы, — фыркает Костя, ероша волосы на затылке, — там только работать заставляют, а тут накормили, напоили, ещё и спать уложат.

— Лепота!

— Тебе лишь бы поесть, — шутливо журит Федю Костя и прикрывает глаза, в которые светит летнее солнце. — И как в тебя столько влезает?

— Я просто трачу очень много энергии в отличие от некоторых, — Костя не видит, но уверен процентов на двести, что ему показывают язык. — Вот вернёшься в основу — будешь столько же лопать.

— Вот когда вернусь — тогда и поговорим, — отвечает Костя, не открывая глаз. Думать о футболе сейчас не хочется совершенно, хочется домой и поскорее. Мама уже наверняка наготовила на роту солдат, и придётся убеждать её, что у них строгая спортивная диета. Хотя для неё и это не аргумент. Ведь мальчики всего на один денёк приехали, ничего не случится от лишней порции окрошки — она не калорийная. А вот то, что колбаса в ней, возможно, и не колбаса вовсе — уже совсем другая история. Костя всё это представляет и довольно жмурится. Ехать осталось не так уж и долго.

***

Феде интересно до безобразия. Он вертит головой и с трудом удерживает себя на месте, улыбается маме Кости и жмёт руку отцу, заслуживая одобрительный кивок. Рукопожатие, видимо, оценили. Его тут же уводят на кухню, приговаривая, что их там явно плохо кормят, а на все попытки оправдать поваров и спортивный рацион женщина только отмахивается, и Федя понимает: мамы всегда мамы. А мама по законам жанра, мира и вообще — всегда права. Это аксиома. Костя на всю эту развернутую кухонную кампанию реагирует вяло и просто старается сам накладывать себе всего и по чуть-чуть. Ведь если что-то не попробуешь — жди беды. Федя это знает, у него порядки такие же. Только обычно дома есть Даня с Дашкой и делят они еду — на троих, а лекции — на двоих. А тут надо быть приличным (наверняка), чтобы не подставить Костю. Плюс на Костю полными обожания глазами смотрит младший брат — тут тоже важно не ударить в грязь лицом и показать пример.

По законам гостеприимства Федю укладывают на Костину кровать, а тот достаёт с антресоли спальник и стелет себе на полу. Наблюдать за этим интересно. Костя кажется тягучим — двигается мало, а получается много. Он и на поле такой же. Хотя им обоим нет-нет да и заявляет Михалыч: «Наглеть когда будем?», а потом улыбается. Нормальный мужик, дельный, а то, что бутылку швырнуть может или матерком покрыть — так это нормально. Федя поворачивается на бок и подпирает рукой голову, продолжая наблюдение за Кучаевым. Тот за пару шагов пересекает комнату, открывает настежь окно в летнюю ночь и возвращается на свою лежанку. Блаженно выдыхает, раскидываясь звездой и глядя в потолок.

— Ко-ость, — шёпотом зовет Федя, на уровне подсознания стараясь не шуметь. Мелкий с огромным (совместным) трудом был уложен спать и очень не хотелось будить его. Гиперактивность у них, по-видимому, была семейная. Кучаев же лежит и будто медитирует. — Ко-ость, ты спишь?

Костя поворачивается на голос, глаз не открывает, лишь бровь приподнимает, мол, «чего надобно».

— А мы куда завтра поедем? На дачу?

— Можно и на дачу, только там бабушка с дедушкой и младшего в нагрузку дадут, — отвечает Кучаев задумчиво. — Я думаю, может на Лысую гору сгонять. Можно и покупаться, и позагорать. Народу в августе немного там уже обычно, и ехать всего ничего…

— Лысая гора?! — Федя аж подпрыгивает на кровати и тут же свешивается наполовину, чтобы быть ближе к Косте. — Это куда ведьмы на шабаш собираются?

— Федь, откуда у тебя такие познания? — Кучаев тихо смеётся и тепло смотрит на Федю, тот тушуется слегка, но взгляд не прячет. — То Лобанов из интернов, то ведьмы. А ты умеешь удивлять!

— Да мелкая сказки заставляла читать. — Костя поворачивается на бок и устраивается поудобнее, слушая приятный размеренный голос. — А потом она Чародеев — ну, новогодний фильм — посмотрела, и ей песенка оттуда понравилась. И там как раз эта гора лысая, будь она неладна! Мы с Даней еле объяснили ей что, куда, зачем и почему. Она же у нас та ещё почемучка. Как вспомнишь — так вздрогнешь. — Федя даже руками голову закрывает и тянет поверх всего этого тонкое одеяло. Костя смотрит на это и улыбается. Хороший Федя всё-таки.

— Зато вас сказки не заставляли придумывать, — место и время располагают к тихим откровениям. — Мой один раз выдал, мол, «расскажи сказку про оленя с волшебными рогами»! Я ему про Золотое копытце, а он мне — нет, давай свою. Всю голову сломал, пока его бабушка не забрала. — Костя вспоминает тот случай с теплотой. После этого он стал больше читать, чтобы не попасть впросак.

— Кость… — снова раздаётся в темноте.

— Ну чего?

— А тебе здесь не тесно было?

— В смысле?

— Никогда не хотел _сам_ сбежать отсюда?

Костя задумался, а Федя засмотрелся. Ему вообще нравилось следить за Костей, когда тот не видел — это правда интересно. Хмурит брови, трёт подбородок или теребит мочку уха, а ещё постоянно закусывает нижнюю губу.

— Нет. Я тогда даже не задумывался об этом, — немного хмурится и снова перекатывается на спину. — Здесь было всё и, наверное, я не представлял, как это — по-другому.

— Я вот без Москвы себя не представляю, — подхватывает Федя. — Ритм сумасшедший, и от него устаешь. Но по нему так же быстро начинаешь скучать. Ничего поделать с этим не могу, хотя пару раз гордо заявлял, что могу жить в деревне. Мои тогда долго угорали.

— Да уж, ты — и сельская природа. Не уверен, что ты выживешь.

— Ди Каприо выжил и я смогу! Дрова умею рубить! — хорохорится Федя.

— Звучит крайне угрожающе, — Костя старается не рассмеяться в голос и смотрит на часы. Время медленно, но верно движется к двенадцати. — Всё, давай закругляться. Иначе я не встану.

— Вста-анешь, — многозначительно тянет Федя и хитро улыбается.

***

Костя ворочается и пытается спрятать лицо от назойливых солнечных лучей. У него это даже почти получается, пока кто-то не начинает стягивать покрывало.

— Мелкий! Отстань, — Костя переворачивается на живот и прячет голову под подушкой. Но брат не оставляет в покое — щекочет за бока, зная, как Костя это дело не любит. Приходится героически терпеть, потому что это как с домашними животными — главное, до победного выглядеть спящим. Тогда реально будет шанс доспать. Пару минут блаженства и тишины наступают внезапно. Костю никто не трогает, и он уже успевает подумать, что его совсем оставили в покое, и успевает почти снова уснуть, но не тут-то было. Что-то — мозг не идентифицирует сразу — касается спины. Совсем невесомо. Костя ведёт лопатками, пытаясь избавиться от этого ощущения. Но мелкий не сдаётся — щекочет сгиб между шеей и плечом.

— Что ж ты привязался-то! — ворчит сквозь зубы Костя. Он брата обожает и души в нем не чает, но тот до отвратительного жаворонок, а Костя — если нет необходимости — законченная сова. Поэтому ранняя активность ему совершенно не по вкусу — дома хочется поспать всласть. Но пытки не прекращаются, и Костя решает действовать. Он расслабляется, а когда чувствует очередное прикосновение, быстро переворачивается и хватает возмутителя спокойствия. Вот только он не ожидает, что из него дух вышибет в прямом смысле, а сверху к спальнику придавит Чалов.

— То, что ты меня старше на месяц — не аргумент, — у Чалова улыбка широкая, солнечная, и Косте кажется, что это всё ещё какой-то сон. Потому что Федя не торопится подниматься с него и нагло ерошит волосы, убирая отросшую челку с глаз. — Вообще пора вставать, солнце уже высоко!

— Чал, окстись! Который час? — из-за слишком довольного Фединого лица не видно часов, а руки нагло заблокированы (тем же Федей) — до телефона не дотянуться.

— Девять утра, — тянет возмутитель спокойствия и дует Косте в лицо. — Харе лениться, завтра уматывать уже. Нужно столько всего успеть!

— Что ж тебе не спится? — страдальчески затягивает Кучаев, закатывая глаза. — Все люди как люди, а ты, блин, на мою голову жаворонок.

— Ты всё равно меня любишь.

— Я всё равно тебя терпишь.

— Не-а, — Чалов, довольный до безобразия, пользуется Костиной утренней вялостью и творит, что душе угодно. — Вставай, твои уже на дачу умотали. Так что не разлеживаемся!

— Ча-ал, отстань!

— И не подумаю, — Костя понимает, что бежать некуда (да и неудобно) — Федя начинает очередную коварную атаку щекоткой. И вот вроде бы надо отбиваться, устраивать ответную головомойку (потому что кто-то очень сильно обнаглел), но не хочется. На душе до поразительного хорошо и правильно. Поэтому Костя задерживает дыхание и призывает всю свою силу воли, чтобы не дёргаться и не ржать. Это даёт свои плоды — Федя застывает красивой статуей и вопросительно смотрит на Костю, мол, «не понял». Кажется, ещё немного и ему прямо в лоб зададут два насущных и полных непонимания вопроса: «В смысле ты не дёргаешься?», «В смысле ты лежишь и терпишь?».

— Федь, — решает капитулировать Костя, тыкая друга в грудь. — Если ты хочешь, чтобы я встал, будь добр, слезь с меня. А то расселся, понимаешь ли.

И тут на него — них — обрушивается понимание ситуации в целом: Федя сидит верхом (буквально) на Косте, сжимая поджарые бока ногами и нависает слегка. Костя сглатывает и радуется, что родителей и мелкого уже нет дома. Хотя, для такой скульптурной композиции это сомнительный аргумент.

Федя подскакивает немного суетно и едва не заряжает Косте ногой по боку, но тут же исправляется, протягивая руку и помогая подняться. Они снова оказываются нос к носу. Костя внезапно отмечает для себя, что у Феди ресницы какие-то пушистые совсем — светлые, поэтому незаметные издалека, но если приглядеться… Неизвестно, что там себе отмечает Чалов, но ретируется он из комнаты со сверхзвуковой скоростью. Так бы на поле да в штрафную соперников. В воздухе остаётся только «там нам завтрак на столе оставили». Костя хмыкает, поднимается, убирает постель и закидывает сверху спальник. Только после этого отправляется на кухню, где Федя уплетает сырники с яблочным повидлом. Выглядит при этом как са-амый счастливый человек на свете, а не человек со статусом будущей надежды ЦСКА.

— Нет, я не лопну, — отвечает на молчаливый вопрос Кучаева, подтягивая к себе поближе тарелку. — Не надо на меня так смотреть.

— То есть мне на тебя смотреть даже нельзя, а тебе на мне даже сидеть можно? — Костя не знает, но почему-то ему хочется поговорить. — И вообще, подвинься. Будем вместе завтра всё это дело отрабатывать.

— Или лопнем вместе?

— Или лопнем вместе, — соглашается, кивает головой и отбирает вазочку с повидлом. — Давай жуй молча.

— А то что?

— А то пешком на Лысую гору пойдешь, — когда нужно, Костя умеет быть очень убедительным.

***

Оставшиеся сборы проходят быстро — вещей-то у них раз-два и обчёлся. Костя заводит машину и окрикивает Федю, который завис, разглядывая бабочку, севшую на золотые шары возле дома. Тот в этот момент похож на счастливого щенка или на свою Варю. Столько беззаботности и радости, что Косте аж нехорошо становится. Но надо двигать — иначе и мест не останется, и времени уже будет не так много. Да и морозильник родители забрали с собой — заготовки уже не помещались в дачном холодильнике. Так что газировка по-любому нагреется, и мороженое стоит покупать только в дороге.

Ехать на самом деле всего ничего. Без пробок минут тридцать-сорок, но они едут примерно час. Останавливаются у магазина и покупают — по просьбе Феди — цветной фруктовый лёд. Есть в машине мороженое Костя запрещает, поэтому они сидят на капоте и греются на солнце, а потом Федя ищет влажные салфетки. Потому что кое-кто не умеет есть быстро — холодно же ж! — и аккуратно. У Феди все пальцы в липком соке, а у Кости, кажется, солнечный удар. Потому что иначе объяснить то, как он пристально смотрит на облизывающегося Чалова, не получается. А подскочивший пульс — следствие солнечного удара.

— Кучай, поехали! — Федя смеётся, выкидывает обёртку и тянется к вечной кучаевской чёлке грязными руками. — Куда же ты, Одиссей, от жены, от детей?

Костя ругается, уворачивается и тащит друга за край футболки к старой колонке. Салфетки они явно не найдут. Чалов сопротивляется, потом шутливо кричит «спасите-помогите» и отфыркивается от холодной воды, которую ему льют — профилактики ради — за шиворот.

— Повторяю для тех, кто в танке: пешком пойдёшь!

— Ты повторяешься.

— Я закрепляю урок, — ровным тоном припечатывает Костя и отпускает Чалова. — Брысь в машину!

Дальше они едут без приключений под показушное ворчание Феди о том, что кто-то слишком много общается с тренерским штабом. И слишком давно не был на поле. За это он получает ещё один — законный — подзатыльник и умолкает. Правда не надолго — по радио звучит очередная дурацкая песня, но именно ей хочется подпевать.

— Парень, ты меня так сильно ранил, — надрывается Федя и тянет руки к другу. Костя только страдальчески закатывает глаза и украдкой смотрит: то в зеркала, то на Федю, который готов был по пояс из окна высунуться. Только успевай ловить за край шорт. — Ме-едленно и без прави-и-ил! — продолжает голосить, и Костя не может удержаться — смеётся. Музыка тем временем меняется, и теперь они оба подпевают уже Градусам.

Паркуются они на облюбованной местными полянке под деревьями. Костя ругается себе под нос всеми смачными ругательствами, которых набрался за время реабилитации. Федя смеётся, когда начинает понимать — матерится Костя почему-то на белорусском. Сам Чалов решил не прерывать, а набраться опыта. Вот Михалыч удивится! Хотя, его, наверное, лучше не удивлять таким образом. Костя тем временем глушит мотор и с удовольствием потягивается и хрустит пальцами. Федя морщится и бьёт его по рукам.

— Кость, я же просил! — тот лишь улыбается немного пакостно и ещё раз хрустит безымянными пальцами аккурат над ухом друга. — Бля-я, Костян! Бесишь!

— Ты меня тоже частенько бесишь, — парирует Кучаев. — Но я не возмущаюсь.

— Ага, как же, не возмущается он, — бурчит на грани слышимости Федя и вываливается из машины, чтобы снова не схлопотать по темечку. Костя сегодня был особенно щедр на всякие ништяки в виде подзатыльников. — Где там твоя гора Лысая уже? Жарко, сил нет.

Костя молча вылезает из машины и подходит к Феде. Тот уже готов втягивать голову в плечи, но его аккуратно берут за уши и разворачивают в нужном направлении. Федя замирает и завороженно ахает. Не то чтобы перед ним открылись потрясающие просторы морской глади, но всё равно было здорово. Песчаный откос, всё остальное — ещё не примятая трава, вокруг деревья и совсем немного народу. Видимо, дачные дела затягивали всех всё сильнее и сильнее к концу сезона.

— Слушай, — боязливо уточняет Федя, — а тут пиявок нет?

— Дурак что ли? Какие пиявки, тут же вода проточная, река, все дела, — Костя непонимающе смотрит на Чалова, мол, «как такие очевидные вещи, и не знать!»

Федя неопределённо пожимает плечами, и Костя мысленно машет на него рукой — москвичи, что с них взять.

— Да и мы ж прям купаться не будем уже, тут течение холодное, — поясняет Кучаев, — нет, ты, конечно, можешь в воду залезть, но сушиться потом будешь самостоятельно — пробежками трусцой туда-сюда, полотенец мы не взяли. О, и Михалыч кстати беговой работой доволен будет, так что вперёд, — смеётся заливисто и подталкивает Федю вперёд, по направлению к воде. Тот только отпихивает руки от себя и фырчит недовольно — но не слишком.

— Тоже мне, уже и спросить нельзя, — Федя напоказ поджимает губы и строит Косте рожу, — я вот тебе экскурсии по Москве без подъёбок водил. И вообще-то я полотенца взял! Нам их твои оставили, дурная твоя головёха. Аж три штуки.

— Ой, ладно-ладно, пошли раскладываться, — Костя подхватывает их багаж и закрывает машину. — Это ты меня просто мало знал ещё тогда, вот и не подъёбывал. Из вежливости.

— Я и сейчас вежливый! — обижается Чалов и лупит друга тем самым утащенным из сумки полотенцем. Чтоб неповадно было. — А теперь не буду вежливым. И вообще, мы ж купаться приехали!

— Илья-пророк два часа уволок, — меланхолично тянет Кучаев, блаженно растягиваясь на отобранном у Чалова полотенце и срывая сочную длинную травинку. — Вот утащат тебя русалки — спасать не буду. Хочешь — купайся, а я буду греться.

— Ты бросишь перспективного бомбардира ЦСКА на растерзание нечисти?! — Федя аж застревает в вороте футболки. — Костян, ну это подстава, братан!

— Федь, они тебя долго не выдержат, — отвечает Костя с закрытыми глазами. — Ты их до полусмерти заговоришь, заобнимаешь и вообще они ослепнут от твоей улыбки. Так что вернут, даже не сомневайся. Ещё и заплатят сверху, чтоб я тебя забрал.

— Ну и сволочь ты, Кучай! Злой ты, уйду я от тебя, — бурчит Федя, направляясь в сторону спокойной глади воды.

— Я не злой, в отличие от некоторых индивидов твоего окружения, — вдогонку парирует Костя, переворачиваясь на бок и пряча под полотенце телефон. Оттопыренный средний палец он игнорирует и думает, что мстить будет потом. Не злой он, ну вот вообще ни разу. В отличие от всяких рябых коней, которые никак не остынут. Он, в принципе, уже привык к друзьям Феди, но вот Ряба никак его не принимал. Уж сколько с ним остальные не перетирали — никак они с Костей не ладили. Хотя, сам Кучаев и не стремился особо, но Ряба с завидной периодичностью выпускал иголки, зубы и всю остальную гадость. Однако, Костя уже оброс бронёй и научился фильтровать все эти выпады.

Иногда даже забавно было: ну правда, хоть тотализатор устраивай — к чему Ряба прицепится в этот раз. Феде бы это неприятно было, конечно — два твоих друга между собой не ладят, чего тут хорошего, но как-то все их притирки-придирки по большей части мимо него проходили. Это, наверное, единственная вещь, в которой Костя с Рябой солидарен был — Федю вмешивать незачем. Хотя у Кучаева и мелькала иногда фоном мысль, что, а может, всё дело-то именно в нём и есть? Костя переворачивается и открывает глаза, выискивая среди плещущихся в воде людей Федю. В голову прокрадывается запоздалое беспокойство: а плавает-то он хорошо? Течение же всё-таки.

Но душевные и физические возможности Феди опасений не вызывают — он счастливо машет рукой с середины реки и сияет улыбкой, словно чайник. Костя машет в ответ и спокойно растягивается на покрывале, пряча голову под футболкой. Если напечёт — спасибо ему никто не скажет, только напихают.

Федя же просто кайфует. Вода в меру тёплая у поверхности и бодряще прохладная ближе к глубине. Он несколько минут сопротивляется течению, лёжа на спине, и пускает фонтанчик воды изо рта, как кит или кашалот. На душе хо-ро-шо. Он давно так не отдыхал, ещё бы Кучай ворчал поменьше. Но он по-другому не умеет, особенности характера, так сказать.

У Кости вообще, по мнению Феди, слишком много тараканов и какой-то странно работающей зашкаливающей вежливости. Поначалу ему вообще казалось, что новенький скорее в обморок упадёт от обилия чернушного юмора и крепкого словца на тренировках. Но тот отмалчивался сначала — с месяц, наверно — а потом выдал пару раз пару фраз, и все дружно выпали в осадок. Оценили, поржали — они же кони! — и приняли. У Феди тогда прям отлегло от сердца, ответственность чувствовал за Кучаева огромную.

Вообще, для него до сих пор огромная загадка, как Кучаев никого из близнецов не послал куда подальше. Дело ведь далеко не в стеснительности или незнании мата. Тут что-то другое. Позиция что ли принципиального характера? На все, совершенно все подначки он молчал и только угукал, иногда вставлял «да», «нет», «исправлю» и далее по скучному списку, к которому сложно прикопаться. Всем это дело обычно надоедало быстро и от него отставали. Не действовало это только на Михалыча, но на то он и тренер. Огребал от него Костя до сих пор знатно. Остальные из штаба ухмылялись и подбадривали — мол, «это показатель неравнодушия и заинтересованности». Обычно после такого Федя слышал в укромном уголке мат и возмущённое бурчание. Хотя ему самому напоминало это всё ежиную возню. Фырчит, ворчит, пузо мягкое прячет, но не колет, не кусает — только принимает всё к сведению.

Чалов набирает побольше воздуха в грудь и ныряет на глубину. В голове слишком много мыслей, и нужно их остудить. И желательно вывести из душевного равновесия одного расслабившегося и потерявшего бдительность армейца. А то — ишь! — лежит и в ус не дует, греет пузо на солнце. Негоже, негоже от рабочего загара отбиваться. Федя потирает руки и спешно выбирается на берег, преодолевая небольшую (пф-ф, после тренировок вообще ничто) дистанцию до безмятежного Кучаева, который бледным пятном выделяется на сочной зелёной траве.

— Рота подъём! — вопит Федя и падает аккурат поперёк офигевшего от такой наглости Кости. Он ловит ртом воздух, как рыба, из который весь этот воздух выбили, и старается спихнуть наглого Чалова с себя. Тот холодный, мокрый и скользкий (как та самая рыба). — Сдавайтесь!

— Да ни за что! — выпаливает Костя и вертится ужом, стараясь занять лидирующую позицию и придавить разошедшегося друга к покрывалу. — Ты меня заикой хочешь оставить?

— Нет! — Федя заливается, когда его начинают щекотать. — Просто хочу! — и продолжает хохотать, не уточняя, что именно он хочет. За это платится крайне быстро: Костя переворачивает его на спину и окидывает серьёзным взглядом.

— Бить буду больно, но аккуратно, — отвечает довольно на вопросительный взгляд замершего Феди, который ловит нехилое дежавю.

— Эх, ладно! Мсти, — Федя капитулирует и раскидывается звездой. Костя ухмыляется и щекочет его беспощадно, уворачиваясь от рук, которые нет-нет да норовят поймать и придушить. Костя внезапно замечает, что у Феди всё лицо в песке, который, видимо, налип на берегу, и тянется стряхнуть его.

У Феди же в голове одна мысль: у Кости ресницы дрожат и чёлка отросшая, выгоревшая. Её хочется поправить. Да-а-а и вообще волосы с цветом травы сочетаются хорошо, и ещё блики солнца картину красивой делают, что аж дух захватывает. Федя не знает, откуда в нём оказалось внезапно столько нерастраченной нежности. Он руки вверх тянет и ладонями накрывает щёки, поглаживая большими пальцами тёплую кожу. Костя не дёргается, лишь глаза прикрывает и дышит заполошно. Феде кажется, что всё — и он, и Костя тоже — плывёт в этом августовском мареве. Чалов думает, что Костя сам по себе красивый, и без травы, и без солнца — всегда просто красивый и всё тут, хоть стой, хоть падай. Падать правда некуда, а вставать не хочется совершенно. А вот творить смелые безрассудные вещи — даже очень. И возможно, ему напекло голову, но он осознаёт — даже если так, то Костя всё равно останется неизменной константой — родной, вечной и солнечной.

Федя всегда отличался хорошей — временами отличной — реакцией, поэтому Костя не сразу понимает, что его поймали. Опять, снова, как всегда. Чалов смотрит плывущим и совершенно бескомпромиссно влюблённым взглядом. От этой простой и ясной мысли внутри что-то происходит. То ли душа в пятки ретируется, то ли сердце в предвкушении бьётся ошалело. В любом — даже самом нереальном — случае Костя понимает, что не собирается никуда вырываться из кольца сильных рук. Феде он доверяет почти так же, как самому себе, или чуточку больше. Этой улыбке невозможно отказать, ей невозможно не доверять, да и просто не хочется «не».

Чалов же всё для себя решил. Скорее всего давным-давно, но только осознание и принятие накрыло его сейчас, здесь. В этом августовском солнечном дне, пропитанном запахом проточной воды, тёплого солнца и скошенной где-то травы. Он тянется к лицу напротив и касается родинки в правом верхнем уголке губ. В голове лишь замедленная съёмка и фокус на чужих зрачках.

Федя вдыхает глубоко, решается, будто перед прыжком в холодную прорубь или самым важным пенальти, подается вперёд резко и целует Костю. Ничего противоестественного, только тепло, окутывающее изнутри. Федя думает, что нужно было сделать это раньше. Ведь мир не рушится, небеса не пронзают непокорных молниями, а Костя молчит и лишь голову наклоняет вбок. А потом и вовсе закрывает глаза, наклоняется вперёд и обнимает за шею крепко, сопит — или фырчит? — влажно в шею, и щекочет отросшей челкой чувствительную кожу возле уха.

Константин его константа — Федя прыскает негромко, находя это внезапно ироничным, Костя открывает глаза, приподнимается на локтях, чуть прищуриваясь от слепящего света солнца и вопросительно приподнимая бровь.

— Константин и константа — звучит очень похоже, — Федя пожимает плечами и улыбается, не придавая значения тому, насколько не в тему должно быть звучат его слова для Кости.

— Константин, в переводе с античного значит «постоянный», — с какой-то отработанной интонацией декларирует Костя, ничуть словно бы не удивляясь Фединой ремарке.

— Это цитата? — Федя непонимающе хмурит брови.

— Из Покровских ворот, не смотрел? Я покажу, — Костя улыбается так тепло-тепло, что у Феди сердце сжимается и горло перехватывает: он только кивает молча и улыбается уголками губ в ответ. И нет больше никакой неловкости, торопливости или смущения между ними, когда Костя плавно поднимается и протягивает руку Феде, вытягивая со значительно примятой ими травы.


End file.
